Why the Traitor?
by ScribeofHeroes
Summary: Can a traitor be trusted to be a King?


**I do not own either the Chronicles of Narnia books or Movies or any of their characters or the locations the stories take place in.**

**I am a Christian and this story has definite religious allusions.**

**Specifically written with the Movie in mind, but it could probably fit into the book universe as well, if the bookverse had Oreius in it.**

Atop a hill overlooking his camp, Aslan was watching his family. Many were laughing who had before had only giggle behind locked doors. Others were making plans who had never hoped before. A few sparred together who had never felt brave enough for battle. Embers of faith, long cooled by doubt, now burned within the hearts of his Father's children.

Hoof-beats thudded in the soft earth behind the Great Lion. "Come forth Oreius, and tell me what troubles you."

Aslan turned to glance over his shoulder. There, arms crossed over his chest and eyes studying his front hoofs, stood Oreius. At Aslan's words, the general's head snapped up. He bowed deeply at the waist and replied, "My King?"

Aslan only smiled in response, until Oreius did as he had asked. The centaur walked forward until his hooves were one stride from the Aslan's paws. The Lion gazed warmly up into the stiff face of the towering warrior. Oreius continued to study his front hooves. His brow was furrowed and jaw was set, as if he was considering a question of life and death. Finally, the centaur met Aslan's gaze.

"Why the traitor, My Lord?"

The Great Lion gave one, slow nod of his golden head. "You are troubled by his being among those who are to fill the four thrones of Cair Paravel?"

The centaur's next words were of stone. "He betrayed us, my King. He was easily seduced by evil's promises. Can such a one rule?"

Aslan's gaze left the centaur and looked toward the opposite edge of camp. Oreius turned to follow it. The four humans were eating breakfast. One in particular ate with great zeal. Pale, bony hands shook slightly as the youngest son of Adam stuffed a whole piece of toast into his mouth. While he chewed, he smiled at something his youngest sister said.

Oreius turned his gaze back to the Lion, once again staring at his hooves instead of into the golden face. Aslan's golden eyes studied the normally faith-filled centaur. This child of His Father had always prided himself on never giving into either the despair or temptations of the White Witch. He had remained faithful while watching many of his countrymen fall in death or denial. Like many of his father's children, who strictly forbade themselves from straying off the straight and narrow path, Oreius had little understanding or trust for those who had not. He needed an explanation that related to something the warrior could already see and feel.

"Do you see this land, dear one?"

Oreius' head jerked up. Seeing the solemn expression is the Lion's eyes, Oreius studied their surroundings. The wind blew through Aslan's mane also bending the tall, pale-green grass and stretching out the standards flying over the red and white pavilions. The newly awakened trees reveled in the breeze as well. Their branches were no longer bare, but covered in dark green leaves that rustled to each other, speaking for the first time in a hundred years. The wind itself came from the sea that lapped upon warm sands, unfrozen at last. There was no ice in sight.

He lowered his head and voice in respect. "Yes, oh my highest above all Kings, save your exalted father. I can see this sweet land you have come back to reclaim."

"Is it still winter, my son?"

Oreius' brows furrowed as the eyes beneath them were blank with confusion. "No, my King. The land and air is warm with the glorious and much longed for spring."

"Why do you think it is so, after a hundred years of winter, which bound my sweet land to the witch's power?"

Confusion no longer clouded the centaur's eyes. "Because you have made it so, My Lord."

Aslan smiled up at him, and then turned to look at the traitor again. "Can I not then make this boy, whose heart was bound with the ice of jealously and evil longings, likewise?"

Oreius did not respond, so Aslan continued. "He was ensnared by the witch. Then he called out to me. I could not have helped him otherwise. My father and I do not conquer, heal, or make whole unwilling hearts, for that would not be love. We never refuse the call of a willing heart. That also would not be love. As he continues to call out to us, My Father and I will fill this son of Adam with strength, wisdom, and love. As he grows in all of these things, he will become a King long remembered for serving both Narnia and his higher Kings, with all he had to give them. Your own heart will be filled with gratitude for the honor of serving such a King, under my Father, Myself, and his brother. Can you believe this Oreius?"

A new light shone in the centaur's eyes. A stronger faith burned in his heart. Oreius replied, as Aslan continued to stare up into them with his golden ones, warm and glorious as the sun. "Yes, my Lord. I believe You are the great restorer of all things, of lands, and children, and Kings."


End file.
